


The Aftermath.

by iamalwaystired



Series: dan and phil quarantine fics [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: so this is the aftermath of my fic The Gaming Video. i recommend reading that before this, hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: dan and phil quarantine fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Aftermath.

Dan and Phil were sitting in their living room with their phones off and placed in the Kitchen. They had just posted the first gaming video in over a year. They had decided to stay off the internet while no doubt the entire Phandom dissolved into chaos.  
They had also decided to not tell any of their friends they were going to post finally, so that would make for at least a few texts calls and tweets from those they actually know.  
While Dan and Phil took their time off of social media, it was going absolutely insane.

\----------

Meanwhile on Twitter...  
@danandphilupdtates  
OMG!!!!!! THEY POSTED!!!! 

@philsglabella  
wtf. i cant with these gays anymore,,,,, they really said gay wedding and left

@danandphilupdtates  
THIS IS SO CUUUUTTTE

@danandphilupdtates  
i cant believe they didn’t tell us they were posting

@philsglabella  
EVERYONE GO TO 15:23 IN THE NEW VIDEO ASDFDFHGLADGLJ LOOK AT DAN’S HAND,,,,,, HE IS WEARING A WEDDING RING!!!!!1!1111!!!!!!!!! 

@tyleroakley  
@danielhowell and @AmazingPhil GET ONLINE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELVES

@kickthepj  
Why am I not surprised that you two didn’t tell us you were doing this?

@danandphilupdtates  
DAN IS WEARING A WEDDING RING!!!!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL PEOPLE #danandphilareback

@LouisePentland  
Great video guys, but honestly when were you going to tell us?

@tyleroakley  
Okay, you two are probably offline just so you don’t have to see these tweets but,,,,, DAN YOU FORGOT TO TAKE OFF YOUR RING!!!! #danandphilareback

@kaitlynelye  
GUYS TYLER TWEETED ABOUT DAN’S RING ASDFGHJKLQWERTYU #danandphilareback

@philsglabella  
i’m gonna go cry, see you gays in 3 days #danandphilareback

@setheverman  
cool #danandphilareback

\----------

Meanwhile on tumblr…  
hello internet,  
okay,,, so dan and phil posted on the gaming channel how are we doing phannies??? i can tell you that i am literally dying,,,,,, like that shit was so cute omg it hit me right in the pheels. then all of their friends were tweeting about it,,,,, and FUck THaT ShiT IS tRENDING,,,,,,,, but the elephant in the room is,,,, HOLY SHIT DSN FUCKIN WAS WEARING EITHER AN ENGAGEMENT RING OR A WEDDING RING!!!!!!! I am sooo mentally unstable rn like wHAT does this mean, are we gonna be getting MORE content, or was this it for another 2 days 

#dan and phil #dan howell #phil lester #daniel howell #Amazing Phil #phan #i have been crying for an hour #dapg #dan and phil are BACK…

\----------

Meanwhile on Dan’s phone…  
Tyler  
dan  
what the actual fuck  
Okay but great video  
WTF you forgot your ring on  
(1 missed call)  
ok,,,,, you def aren’t going to respond

PJ  
bruh  
you really out here posting a 25-minute video of you of your engagement ring and disappearing off of the planet  
So the internet is going crazy,,,, have fun with that one

Louise  
Proud of you.

\----------

Meanwhile on Phil’s Phone…

PJ  
philllll  
Let me guess  
You are doing that thing where you disappear off of the internet when you post something big  
Cool, hope you guys are doing great

Louise  
Great video, I am proud of both of you.  
You are really giving the people what they want.

Tyler  
okay i am gonna guess you also won’t respond  
but whatever  
great video  
wait does this mean you are going to continue to post on the gaming channel???  
can’t wait to see what else you do without telling us.

\----------

Back in Dan and Phil’s apartment…

“Phiiilll,” Dan complains, “Can we go back on our phones yet? I’m bored.”

“I mean we could,” Phil says standing up, “but I have a feeling that we will be expected to answer people’s questions.”

“Ew, can’t we just pretend that we are still offline?” Dan asks, already on their way to the kitchen.

“Or, I could just post about something completely different,” Phil replies, “like post an insta story about norman or steve or something.”

“And make people want even more answers,” Dan adds, grabbing his phone and handing Phil his, “We have already blessed them with more joint content than they have gotten in over a year.”

“True,” Phil turns on his phone, and sees the number of notifications he has, “Holy shit, the Phandom is crazy.”

“What did they do this time?” Dan asks.

“Well for one, #danandphilareback is trending, but also apparently our video is also trending,” Phil says with a smile.

“Oh and as I expected, just about the entire Phandom picked up on the ring,” Dan says scrolling through the replies, “we leave them for what? A few hours? And they have successfully dissolved into chaos.”

“I mean can you blame them?” 

“Not really,” Dan says with a fond smile, “but at least now, they are freaking out about actual content, instead of those 3 seconds I was in your video.”

“True, now can we eat something? I am starving,” Phil says.

“Sure,” Dan replies, “You start whatever you want, I will just reply to our friends so they know we didn’t die.

That is when both Dan and Phil get a notification at almost the same time, it was from Kath.

“Mum texted,” Phil says with a really wide smile.

Mum  
I really enjoyed watching your new video, it was absolutely adorable. I hope you and Dan are doing alright, and I look forward to seeing your videos together again. Love you xx

Dan had gotten almost the exact same message and was now smiling uncontrollably.

It always meant so much more to hear from Phil’s mum about anything they did, than anyone else.

“I love you,” Phil says looking up from his phone.

“Love you too,” Dan replies, even if they stop hiding about some things, this would always be for only them.


End file.
